rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave
"Don't call me Daliah! It's Dave!" ''-Dave, when an engine calls him Daliah'' Dave, often nicknamed Daliah or Gayve, is the main antagonist in the Rails of Highland Valley series. He has a best friend named Larry and a girlfriend named Lilie. Bio He works for the CSX railroad and looks down on the NS, thinking to get rid of them. Alongside Larry, he is probably the most infamous villain in the whole show, as he has done a lot of bad things. Whatever trouble Dave causes, he is always grounded and given punishments for his actions. One thing that really irritates him is when other engines call him "Daliah" instead of his real name, Dave. Most often, he is seen on the Industrial Wasteland or the Saginaw Sub. He loves buses and making GoAnimate grounded videos out of innocent users, as well as making episodes for his slide show train series, Tales on CP Railway (improperly titled Tales on CP Railroad). He also violates Youtube rules so often that his previous accounts have been terminated. Every time his account gets terminated, he always returns with ridiculous usernames like Dave YTTP Returns Again Returns Again. In Right of Way, he and Larry threatened to take Nicholas to the scrapyard after he overtook them on their line. In Overslept, he fell asleep on the job and crashed into Jordan while taking buses to the scrapyard. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, he tried to help prosecute Lily for her accident along with Larry, Ben, Jordan, and Lilie, but failed as always. In April Fools Day, Nicholas tricked him into chasing him and eventually he crashed into Adam. Later in Troublesome Cars, he visited Canada with Stewart and Larry to help Lilie, before a runaway Jordan crashed into them. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Larry played a trick on Zach by telling him to take some tanker cars back to Highland Valley, which weren't needed. Later he and Larry were pulling a low priority train when they got stopped at a red signal. Cure Dream teased them about it, and after an NS intermodal went by, she overtook them! In Dave screws up twice, Dave caused an intentional accident in the yard and later kidnapped a Mark and tried to take him to be scrapped, only to be caught and reported by Dan. In Red Signal, he and Larry were pulling a freight train when they were stopped at a red signal, teased by Cure Dream, and crashed into by Lilie. After that, he grounded Cure Dream for no reason, only to be confronted and derailed by Cure Dream and her friends. Dave is also the leading villain in the Rails of Highland Valley special, Run to Revenge, as it was his idea to hijack the Norfolk Southern and annihilate them. In the Thanksgiving Special, he and Larry stole the reefers full of Thanksgiving food, but were chased down by Nicholas, Dakota, Will, Ryusei, Lily, Marie, Josiah, and Benjamin. Later while chasing them, Dave and Larry crashed into Nicky and Dennis in the yard. In Difficult Planning, he had to take Nicholas' coal train-only to be tricked by the coal hoppers and crashed into a snow bank! Mr. Edwards then assigned Ely and Benjamin to take over. He is voiced by Ivona Joey. Basis Dave is a GE ES40DC and his number is 5265. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (mentioned) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation Shorts * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars * Dave Screws up Twice * Red Signal * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (cameo) * Will's Revenge on Adam (does not speak) * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Cameron Tricks His Friends Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special Accidents * Overslept (fell asleep and crashed into Jordan) * April Fools Day (went too fast and crashed into Adam) * Troublesome Cars (was rammed into along with Larry, Stewart, and Lilie by Jordan, who was being tricked by freight cars) * Dave Screws Up Twice (biffed his cars into another cut of cars) * Red Signal (rammed into by Lilie who was trying to escape with Amtrak coaches) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave (biffed into the end of a siding, and later biffed into Larry) * Will's Revenge on Adam (trailing on Jose's coal train when Adam crashed into them) * Thanksgiving Special (crashed into Nicky and Dennis) * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky (collided head on by Nicky) * Difficult Planning (was tricked by troublesome coal hoppers) Trivia * He is the main antagonist of the series. * He is named after the creator's GoAnimate troublemaker of the same name, as well as Youtube user Dave Yttp. * His model was inspired by when the creator caught it leading a coke train with an HLCX SD40-2 and a CSX C40-8 trailing. His model was also inspired by that catch, as a bus was crossing the tracks when the train was approaching, and the GoAnimate Dave likes buses. * He is Lilie's boyfriend in the series. * He has had more accidents than any other character. * He appears in TOSR as CP GP9 #1550, ROTM as BNSF ES44DC #7235, ROSH as a CSX C40-8W with his ROHV number, and TONS as CSX AC4400CW #400. * He shares the same model as Dukey from TOSR. * In an early development, his number was going to be 5303. He was also going to be an ES44AH in an early development of the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:CSX Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Antagonists Category:Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Youtube users Category:Widecabs Category:Engines built after 2004 Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Characters with nicknames Category:Characters with partners Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:GoAnimate characters Category:Victims of Revenge Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:There Goes A Train characters Category:UTTP members Category:Regular Show Characters Category:Characters with catchphrases